


you're in love, aren't you?

by ohmyheart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But Not To Himself, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Wingman Jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheart/pseuds/ohmyheart
Summary: Jeongin would say he and his older brother Minho knew each other unreasonably well.With just one look, they knew exactly what the other person was feeling, almost like a psychic wavelength, so imagine Jeongin’s surprise when he met up with Minho after class and saw him with an expression he had never seen before.It was kind of disgusting.Minho was standing outside one of the lecture halls with a dopey grin and stars in his eyes as he nodded along to what the boy in front of him was saying. As Jeongin got closer, he got a better look at Minho’s new friend and realized that the face and dark blue hair looked very familiar.In which Jeongin plays wingman for everyone but himself
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 14
Kudos: 276





	you're in love, aren't you?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like this is my first fic ever for skz have mercy on me i just wanted jeonglix and big brother minho
> 
> title is from the english title of izone's song suki ni nacchaudarou anyways hope you enjoy

Jeongin would say he and his older brother Minho knew each other unreasonably well.

With just one look, they knew exactly what the other person was feeling, almost like a psychic wavelength, so imagine Jeongin’s surprise when he met up with Minho after class and saw him with an expression he had never seen before.

It was kind of disgusting.

Minho was standing outside one of the lecture halls with a dopey grin and stars in his eyes as he nodded along to what the boy in front of him was saying. As Jeongin got closer, he got a better look at Minho’s new friend and realized that the face and dark blue hair looked very familiar.

He was five feet away from Minho before he finally noticed him.

“Oh, Jeongin! You ready to go home?” Minho asked.

“Yeah. who’s your friend here?” Jeongin replied.

Mystery Boy gave a wide smile to Jeongin. “I’m Jisung! You’re Minho’s little brother, right?”

“Unfortunately,” Jeongin said, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

“Come on. I’ll see you around, Jisung,” Minho says, nudging his brother towards the doors.

Once Jisung waves goodbye and turns away, Jeongin shakes Minho’s arm. “How do you know Han Jisung?”

“How do you?” Minho shoots back.

“I asked you first, and don’t say through Chan because I know that’s an excuse because he knows everyone.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Minho sighs. “He showed up near the end of archery practice one day to wait for Felix.”

“And…?”

“And?”

“Did you talk then? Did Felix introduce you or did you walk up to him yourself?” Jeongin asked, shaking his arm once more.

Minho raises an eyebrow at Jeongin as he attempts to shake his arm free. “I went up to him myself. Why are you so invested anyways?”

Jeongin’s grip doesn’t falter as he answers. “I know you’re a great listener and all, but I’ve never seen you look so engrossed in what another person was saying.”

“All Jisung was telling me was about this show he started watching,” Minho says, giving up on freeing himself from Jeongin’s iron grip. “I’ve never heard of it, and I couldn’t really follow the plot during his explanation, but he looked so happy and excited to tell me about it that I didn’t want to stop him to ask questions.”

“That’s cute.”

“Yeah, he is.” Minho halted once he realized what he said. He looked away to his right, not wanting to see the shit-eating grin Jeongin was probably giving him right now.

“Jeongin, I-”

“YOU LIKE JISUNG!”

“Lower your voice!” Minho hissed, turning to look at him. “I don’t!”

“Then why did you call him cute?” Jeongin asks.

“Can’t a bro call another bro cute without being harassed?” Minho replies. It was no use though. Jeongin felt giddy as he watched Minho blush.

“You don’t listen to just anyone rant about a show you don’t understand,” Jeongin says.

“Whatever. You still didn’t tell me how you knew who Jisung was.”

Jeongin shrugs. “I recognized him from some of Felix’s photos.”

“Why were you looking at Felix’s photos?”

Jeongin lets go of Minho and quickens his pace home.

The next time Jeongin sees Minho and Jisung together, he almost turned around and walked the other way in disgust.

He was supposed to show up to Minho’s archery practice and wait for it to wrap up so they could grab lunch. Instead, he was watching Minho stand behind Jisung as he wrapped his arms around him, helping his aim the bow.

“You want to keep your arms straight when aiming,” Minho tells him, holding onto Jisung’s hands to steady them.

“Like this?” Jisung asks, adjusting his position.

“Let me just fix one small thing.” Minho removes his arms to gently grab Jisung by the waist, fixing his stance. He quickly puts his arms around him again, fixing his aim. “There we go,” he whispers in his ear.

Jeongin notices Jisung’s eyes widen but remains silent. Instead, he watches as Jisung lets the arrow fly and land an inch away from the bullseye.

“Your brother is quite the teacher,” a deep voice suddenly says.

Jeongin looked to his right to see Felix, Jisung’s friend and Minho’s teammate, standing beside him, watching the pair amusingly.

“You don’t have to be nice, we all know what he’s doing,” Jeongin replies.

“Well, it’s working. Jisung wouldn’t shut up about the photos of Minho’s cats that he’s been receiving, so Changbin and I are bound to hear about this too.”

Jeongin raises an eyebrow at that. “Jisung likes him?”

Felix brings a finger to his lips. “Shh.”

Jeongin’s eyes lingered on Felix before looking back at his brother and Jisung. His smooth flirting has devolved into Jisung chasing him around with the bow, trying to whack him. Jeongin couldn’t help but smile as he watched his brother laugh and duck out of the way.

“Felix, are you busy right now?” Jeongin asks.

Felix jumps a bit. “Right now? No, do you want me to show you how to shoot an arrow too?”

“Actually, I was talking about going to lunch.”

Felix’s eyes widen at that. “Lunch? With you? Sure, that would be great, let me just put everything away and go change.”

“Great!” Jeongin replies. “I’ll go tell Minho and Jisung and we’ll all walk over together.”

Jeongin walks off before Felix could say another word.

* * *

Not to brag or anything, but Jeongin considered himself a mastermind.

Once they reached their table, Jeongin quickly sat next to Felix, forcing Minho and Jisung to sit next to each other. Jeongin then proceeded to give all of his attention to Felix, forcing the other two to talk to one another.

“So, what are you studying in school again?” Jeongin asks.

“Computer programming. I’m hoping to start an internship at a game studio next year,” Felix replies. “What about you?”

“Graphic design. Who knows, maybe one day I’ll be making a pretty logo for one of your games,” Jeongin says with a wink.

Felix laughs nervously. “Haha, yeah, uhhh.” He glances over at Jisung and Minho, who seem to be lost in their own world. Felix lowers his voice after turning back to Jeongin. “I’m guessing that was the reason you brought us out.”

“I’ve seen Minho have crushes before, but never like this,” Jeongin whispers back. “Jisung looks just as invested too, which is good since I don’t have to kill him for leading him on.”

Felix quietly laughs. “You really love your brother, don’t you?”

“Not too loud. Can’t let Minho hear and use it as blackmail.”

“Can’t let me hear what?” Minho suddenly asks, leaning forward on the table.

“I was telling Felix about how when we were little, you once cried because a stray cat walked past you and came up to me instead,” Jeongin answers.

“That’s not true,” Minho immediately says, turning to Jisung.

“Your secret is safe with us,” Jisung says while laughing. “So you’ve always liked cats?”

Jeongin watches the two fall into another conversation, and he couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of him. It was like his first time seeing them talk, but switched. Minho was excitedly telling Jisung about the first time he went to a shelter, and Jisung was listening attentively, unaware of how a smile was slowly growing on his face.

“Jeongin.”

Jeongin looked back over to Felix, who seemed to be lost in thought.

“If it makes you happy, then you can keep doing stuff like this.”

“What do you mean?” Jeongin asks.

“Roping me in to whatever plan you have to get those two to hang out,” Felix responds. “It seems to be working, so…”

“Thank you, Felix,” Jeongin says. “It means a lot to me.”

The two finish their lunch in quietly, with the conversation of the other two filling the silence.

* * *

The third time Jeongin sees Minho and Jisung together, he starts to realize that maybe Jisung also has game.

The two brothers were supposed to meet up with Seungmin in the school’s music room and wait for him to wrap up his assignment. Unbeknownst to them, Seungmin’s project partner had the same plan with his friends, and Seungmin’s project partner had some familiar friends.

They entered the room and saw Jisung and Felix leaning against the wall, listening to Changbin play the piano while Seungmin watches.

“I like it,” Seungmin begins. “But what if the last bit was like this.”

Seungmin leans over and plays the same melody Changbin played but instead finishing the song differently.

“That’s perfect. Let’s write that down and finish for today,” Changbin says, taking one of the pieces of sheet music.

Before Seungmin could play again, Minho clears his throat, letting himself be known. “Hi.”

“Hey, give us like ten minutes and I’ll be done,” Seungmin tells them.

Changbin waves at the two brothers, looking from Minho to Jisung with a smirk on his face. Minho and Jeongin made their way over to where their other friends stood.

“I’m guessing you’re waiting for Changbin?” Jeongin asks.

“Yup,” Felix replies.

Minho’s eyes wandered around the room, looking at all the instruments. He stopped when his eyes landed on one of the guitars in the room. He looked over at Seungmin and back to the guitar, a sly grin growing on his face.

He picked up the guitar and tiptoed over to where Seungmin was sitting. As quietly as he could, he lifted the guitar right next to his friend’s ear and strummed as hard as he could.

The noise startled Seungmin so much that he yelled and, on instinct, turned and punched the source of his panic, which happened to be Minho.

“AH!” Minho shouted, clutching his stomach. “Why’d you punch me!?”

“Why’d you scare me!?” Seungmin shot back.

The other three against the wall all had their hands up to their mouths, trying not to make their laughter so obvious.

“Jisung, please distract this five year old with the guitar or something,” Seungmin whined. “I need my heart rate back at a normal level.”

“You play guitar?” Jeongin asks.

“Occasionally,” Jisung says. “Definitely less often now.”

“He’s still really good though,” Felix interjects. “He taught me a few things.”

Jisung looks over at Minho. “Do you want me to show you? After all, you helped me with archery.”

Before Minho could respond, Jisung leads him over to a chair and sat him down. Apparently, Jisung seemed to have learned his lesson from last time, as he proceeded to sit as close to Minho as he could without placing himself on his lap, and wrapped one arm around him to help him hold the guitar properly.

Minho’s face grew red as he attempted to choke out a question. “D-did you do this with Felix too?”

“Nope, just with my favourites,” Jisung replies, taking Minho’s hand and moving it to the correct spot.

“I feel like we’re intruding,” Jeongin whispers to Felix, watching Minho get more and more flustered.

“Would it be bad if we just left them?” Felix whispers back.

“Some alone time won’t kill them, right?”

“Minho looks like he’s going to die any second.”

Jeongin just shrugs. “It’s for a good cause.”

That seemed to be enough to convince Felix. He pulls out his phone and fakes a gasp before looking up at everyone.

“I forgot I have to meet up with Eric and Chaewon about our project. Have fun without me!”

“What project?” Jisung asks, keeping his arm around Minho.

“The uh, the one about the computer.”

“What are you t-”

Felix rushes out of the door before Jisung could finish.

“Oh man! Felix forgetting something made me remember that I forgot something,” Jeongin suddenly says, clearly not sounding convincing at all. “I have work today.”

“You said you didn’t have a shift today,” Minho says. "I thought Eunbi gave you the day off."

Jeongin pulls out his phone and points to the empty screen. “Jiwoo says I need to cover Sunwoo’s shift. Goodbye.”

Jeongin races out of the room, nearly colliding with Felix, who was waiting outside.

“What did you tell them?” Felix asks.

“Lied and said I have work today and the bakery. Give me a second.” Jeongin takes out his phone and opens up his texts, quickly sending one to Seungmin.

**Jeongin:** make up a good excuse to leave them or you’re dead

**Seungmin:** “good excuse” so the bad actor wants to start preaching

Jeongin looks back up at Felix, who seemed to be looking at him expectantly.

“So what are you- oh.” Jeongin stops his sentence, staring directly at Felix’s face.

Felix blinks, confused. He brings a hand up to his face. “Is there something on my face?”

Jeongin finally realizes his staring and snaps out of it, laughing nervously. “Sorry, I just, uh…” He looks at the ground. “I didn’t know you had freckles.”

Felix’s hand instinctively went to his nose. “Oh, um, I guess not many people pay close enough attention.”

“I’m surprised,” Jeongin continues. “You seem like someone a lot of people pay attention to.”

“Do you?”

Jeongin takes a step forward. “Well, I’d like to start.” He checks his phone one more time. “I’m not a fan of _ completely _ lying to my brother, so let’s go to the bakery. It’s almost 2:00, which means Hitomi should be finishing up making a fresh batch of bread.”

Felix smiles at him. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Jeongin was convinced there was some sort of higher power out to get him. Maybe it was because he was too cute he needed to be grounded, or maybe it was because he blamed Minho for breaking a vase when he was six. Whatever the reason was, this higher power thought it was enough to throw a wrench into his plans.

In the middle of his conversation with Felix over some wonderful croissants, he received a text from Seungmin.

**Seungmin:** ok don’t panic

**Seungmin:** but i’m at changbin’s and jisung came home looking off

**Seungmin:** so like

**Seungmin:** check on the bastard please

Jeongin felt a pang in his chest as he stood up from his seat.

“I’ll be back in a second,” Jeongin tells Felix, stepping outside and calling Minho. After a moment, he hears Minho pick up.

“Are you okay?”

_ “Yeah?” _ Minho replies, and Jeongin notices how his voice sounded off.

“Okay, so you’re not. I’ll see you in ten minutes.”

_ “Wait, don’t-” _

Jeongin hangs up and walks back to Felix.

“Is everything okay?” Felix asks.

“I know we were hanging out and all but Minho sounded bad and-” Jeongin is cut off as Felix lifts his hand, smiling at him.

“Go check on him, Jeongin. It’s fine.”

The last thing Jeongin sees before turning around is Felix’s smile quickly fading away.

The walk from the bakery to his apartment is ten minutes, but fear makes the walk last only seven.

He enters the apartment and is greeted with the sight of Minho lying on the couch, all three of his cats cuddled up next to him.

“You say you’re fine but Soongie, Doongie, _ and _ Dori are all trying to comfort you,” Jeongin says, sitting down by Minho’s head. “Just make this easier and tell me what happened.”

Minho sits up on the couch, keeping his head down. “We were still in the music room even after Seungmin and Changbin left. We were talking and laughing and it got quiet and suddenly everything felt right and…” Minho huffs. “I panicked and moved away before we could kiss.”

“You almost kissed?” Jeongin asked in shock.

“‘Almost’ being the key word here.”

“Wait, why did you panic? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Minho runs his hands through his hair. “Yes, but I just couldn’t stop thinking ahead. I mean, what if in the future he realizes that this just isn’t for him or what if I’m not what he thought since we’ve only known each other for a month.”

“Minho.” Jeongin grabs his hands tightly. “What good is overthinking going to do to you? You like him, he likes you. No one can predict the future, but how you are right now is a pretty good indicator.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I’ve never seen you so happy and carefree with someone in such a short amount of time,” Jeongin answers. “Please promise me you two are going to talk it out.”

“I will, I will. Where were you anyway? You got here fast,” Minho asks.

“I was at the bakery with Felix.”

That caused Minho to pull his hands away, giving his brother a blank stare. “You left Felix to come to me?”

“I was worried about you, I didn’t know what hap-”

Minho stands up and faces his brother. “Jeongin, you need to stop prioritizing me.”

“I’m not-” Jeongin was cut off once more as Minho continued to talk.

“Jisung and I both know you two have been pushing us closer together, but how much of your time with Felix have you spent trying to help me?”

Jeongin opens his mouth to argue but quickly closes it.

Minho kneels down in front of Jeongin and grabs him by the shoulders. “Yes or no, are you interested in Felix and want to get to know him?”

It took all of Jeongin’s energy just to reply, “Yes.”

“Innie, you’ve done everything for me, and I am so, _ so _ grateful, but please prioritize yourself right now. Go talk to Felix. Don’t give him a reason to give up on you.”

“I... I’m sorry,” Jeongin whispers.

Minho gives him a kiss on the forehead. “Don’t apologize for being a sweet brother.”

Minho’s sweet expression falls into a cold one as he stands up, dragging Jeongin up with him and pushing him towards the door. “Now get out. Don’t come home until you get a date.”

Jeongin turns back to him once he’s out the door. “You first, master guitarist.”

Minho slams the door in Jeongin’s face.

Jeongin pulls out his phone, scrolling until he lands on a familiar contact. He hit the call button and holds his breath.

_ “Jeongin?” _

“Felix! Are you busy right now?”

_ “I’ve got archery soon, why?” _

“You uh, you think you can give me a lesson?”

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i hope you enjoyed :]
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/jeongminsung)
> 
> [CuriousCat!](https://curiouscat.me/sosweetie)


End file.
